Why Me?
by 1980sjfk
Summary: In the aftermath of Adam waking up from his coma in the Youth Center, his thoughts plague and haunt him. (Sequel to Lost Earth, Lost Power)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is guys, the sequel to Lost Earth, Lost Power. This won't be really long, it's just a oneshot unless you ask for more.**

 **PLEASE NOTE! If you haven't read the story yet, it might be best to read it first in order to make sense.**

'Why me? What were they doing while I was out?' Adam thought while walking back to his house. 'What will I say to my parents?'

Still, the black ninja ranger was severely troubled by his terror dream. The guilty feeling that made him sick to his stomach, but at least Kimberly reassured him that everything is still alright. He slumped his shoulders. His crush on Scorpina is growing even though she was out to get him or kill him even.

'Why does everything has to be complicated?! I'm in love with a girl who wants to kill me. Tommy has the attention of everybody. Rocky is the best at sparring.' Adam then stopped for a moment.

'Why am I saying these things? They're my friends and they were worried about me. Suck it up Adam!'

The black ninja ranger smirked at a thought that entered his mind. 'Imagine if I can do something wicked!'

Adam opened the door to his house and found it empty. Not even one sound, he found a sticky note on the counter. It read:

 _Adam, me and your mother are gone out for the evening. Rocky stopped by and told us everything that happened. Please be more careful next time you practice your martial arts._

He sighed sadly, but at least they won't ask any questions when they get back, thanks to his best friend. 'Wait, how in the hell did Rocky manage to get to my house before me?! Oh yeah, he must've teleported really quietly and told them.' But still, if that wasn't the case, 'Geez Rocko you're really something!'

Turning the TV on, Adam saw that Dallas was on. Switching through channels and finding nothing, he was about to shut it off until Degrassi Junior High popped up. He left it on there until there was a knock at his door.

Opening the door, Rocky was standing there.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Adam shook his head, "Still feeling guilty. But better I guess." The red ninja ranger walked in his house and laughed a little of what's on the TV.

"Seriously, Degrassi?" Rocky plopped on the couch making himself comfortable. "Sure why not?" Adam got defensive for some reason. 'Hope he didn't noticed that!' It appears that he didn't and continued to watch nonetheless. The black ninja ranger heard voices in his head.

'You know it wasn't a martial arts accident, Lord Zedd did that to you for a reason. You never were a friend of us! ZORDON WOULD'VE BANISHED YOU!'

Adam suddenly yelped, going on his knees covering his ears. "NO! Not true, STOP!"

"Adam, you alright?" Rocky ran to his best friend, helping him up. "What's going on!?" Adam clenched his teeth in what looked like pain but it was really trying to fight the remaining demons in him.

"Is it true?" The black ninja ranger asked, looking at his best friend. Rocky, confused, "What is?" Adam took a long breath. "Is it true that you never were a friend? Zordon would've banished me to god knows where?" His voice cracked.

Rocky shook his head. "Of course it's not true Adam! Zordon would NEVER banish his rangers, I don't think he ever did that. Don't listen to your demons, you know they're lying." The red ninja ranger answered. The two best friends hugged for a bit until they broke apart.

"But why me? It's always me Rocky. It always has! I'm in love with Scorpina!" The black ninja ranger blurted out, covering his mouth afterward. 'Great, just GREAT! Way to go Adam, tell your best friend that you have feelings for a girl who's trying to kill us. Smooth talking.'

Rocky went wide eyed. "You, Scorpina, what?" He threw his arms up and down. "Me and stupid mouth! Feel free to tell the whole team, I DON'T CARE!" Even though he did, Sabrina never did left his mind. Dreaming about her made him feel like...a knight. White knight in shining armor to be her prince. Or more like a black knight in shining armor, since Tommy is the white ranger and knight.

"I won't tell nobody if you don't want me to. Besides, I just stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Aisha. Like old times." Rocky smiled.

Adam gave a small smile. "Nah, you two have fun. Besides, I know you like her. Maybe get a kiss?" He teased.

"Pfft, ya right! Well, if you change your mind, we're at the park." The red ninja ranger replied.

"Oh, that's so romantic! Kiss me ape boy." Adam mimicked Aisha's voice, or tried since the two rangers burst out laughing. "If she ends up saying that, I'm going to feel so weird. See ya later frogger!" Rocky shouted walking down the street.

Adam grunted in frustration. 'Man these nicknames! More like, make-fun-of-you nicknames. At least it's something.'

The black ninja ranger went upstairs and plopped down on his bed in his room.

'Hopefully nothing like that ever happens again.' Closing his eyes to sleep. But immediately opened them after an image of Scorpina flashed through his mind.

'I'll never get over this will I?' Adam sat up and went downstairs to fix himself something to eat. Until there was a knock on the door again. 'Gee, what am I? A released patient from the hospital?!' Opening the door, Trini stood there.

"Oh, Trini? Something wrong?" Adam asked. She shook her head, "I could ask you the same thing."

The black ninja ranger felt himself blush.

 **A/N: Oneshot...or is it? Should I continue or leave it as it is? Your reviews will be a huge impact this time, so don't forget! Overall, I might indeed continue, I like where this is going! Haha! So, review if you want to and I will accept suggestions, always will. Until then readers! Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Exams are finally over people! So, expect the story to be updated frequently now. WOOT WOOT! Anyways, thanks to my regular reviewers,** ** _bart, son of whitebeard,_** **and a new reviewer,** ** _mysuperlexy43vr_** **. You guys are really cool and thanks for the ideas too. Let's get started.**

Chapter 2:

"Trini, what brings you here?" Adam asked as he moved to the side to let her in. 'Well that sounded very welcoming Adam. You evil ranger!' Upon hearing that, the black ninja ranger slammed the door, startling the yellow ranger.

"I see you're really upset. Maybe I came at a bad time, I should leave." Trini made her way back to the door, but Adam grabbed her hand. "Please don't, it's just these voices in my head. Sorry I scared you." He felt himself blush but he could care less right now. 'Looks like someone's got a crush! You sly dog frog ranger.'

Trini gave a small smile. "It's ok. I don't like seeing any of my friends like this." Now it was her turn to blush. She had the urge feeling to kiss him. The way he was staring at her made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Not to mention his smile, the yellow ranger didn't notice she was the one that was staring at him now.

"You ok?" Adam asked in concern. The two rangers moved in, Trini lost her breath for a moment until she made the first move. Their lips met, after a couple seconds, the two parted. "I'm sorry." The yellow ranger looked down, not wanting to look at him. "Sorry about what? You did nothing wrong, besides, you're the first girl I've kissed." Adam licked his lips. "Taste like cherry." He added. Trini snorted, "That was my lipstick." The black ninja ranger stopped, tightly closing his eyes. The yellow ranger laughed, "It's ok."

'Nice move little frog. How about some action now, take it to the next level, perhaps?' Adam went wide eyed, shaking his head to get rid of that thought. "Voices again?" Trini asked, he nodded in shame. "What did it say?" She sounded curious. 'Oh no! I can't tell her that! She'll think that I'm desperate.' The black ninja ranger shook his head. "I can't. You'll react badly." The yellow ranger rolled her eyes, "Tell me anyways."

Adam took a deep breath. "It said, that we need some action and take it to the next level after we kissed." He sounded worried and shamed, expecting her to slap him, he closed his eyes and turned away. When nothing happened, he saw her just standing there. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

The black ninja ranger walked away. "And now you're all mad and-" He felt a force on his back, turning around to see but a pair of lips met his. "I found my handsome prince." Adam wasn't expecting that but at least she wasn't mad at him. They continued to kiss and made their way to the couch.

"Do you think Adam will be alright? I mean, he was mighty upset when he left." Aisha asked, walking in the park with Rocky.

"He's fine. Believe me, I went to his house to see if he wanted to hang out with us but refused. He can take care of himself." The red ninja ranger reassured his friend. The way Adam woke up terrified him, 'Maybe because we battled in his dream? The way I said you never were a friend?' That one hurt a lot, Rocky knew he would never say anything like that to any of his friends.

"Hey, there's Billy and Zack." Aisha pointed out, she ran to them.

"What's up guys?" The black ranger waved while the blue ranger just smiled.

"Nothing." The red ninja ranger sat down in the small circle. "Is it just me or is it actually quiet around here?" Zack asked after doing his hip hop kido routine.

"It is quiet. Maybe because there's rarely any action now?" Aisha threw herself, laying down on the soft grass. The sky was clear as always, but there were some faint clouds in the distance.

 **Meanwhile,**

After what it seemed like hours, Adam opened his eyes to see Trini watching TV.

"I see the mighty sabre toothed cat has already woken up." He stretched, bones cracking in the process.

She turned to face him. "That's sabre toothed tiger to you frog prince." The yellow ranger teased. The black ninja ranger shook his head, "Same thing."

Adam got up and picked up Trini who yelped in surprise. Hanging over his shoulder, she playfully punched his back. "Oh I see now. You want me to say that it doesn't matter, right? Well to me, I prefer sabre toothed tiger instead of cat." The black ninja ranger laughed, "Still the same thing. I prefer cat if you know what I mean." He purred.

The door opened and Adam's parents walked in on them. "Adam Park!" His father called.

The black ninja ranger gasped, losing his grip on Trini, good thing they were in front of the couch or else the yellow ranger would've fell hard on the floor.

"Mom, dad. What a surprise." Adam started to sweat. "We were just-"

"Uh huh I see. Looks like-" But his mother interrupted. "Oh come on, young love. There's nothing wrong with that."

Trini could tell that Adam was embarrassed despite his back was facing her. She didn't blame him, she would react the same way if her parents caught them like this. "Maybe I should get going. It is pretty late." The yellow ranger got up and gave a hidden smile to Adam.

"Stay if you want to. The living room is all yours, just don't make any loud noises." His mother winked at the two of them as his dad walked up the stairs mumbling something.

"MOM!" Adam was all red at this point, his level of embarrassment sky rocketed. 'Darn this!' He thought angrily.

"Well, I'm just telling. Have a good night." His mother left.

Trini laughed making Adam turn around. "Oh funny huh? How about this?" He picked her up again. "Not this again. Come on my little frog ranger. Please?" She sounded like a small innocent child.

"Ok, fine." The black ninja ranger set her down on the couch. "You know, when you're angry, it reminds me of all those times when I got angry."

'No you stupid jerk, it reminds you of Scorpina!'

Adam slumped his shoulders. 'Really? Now? She's not the girl for me now!' He smiled in victory.

"Judging by what just happened, I see that you had a small battle with your mind?" Trini whispered. The black ninja ranger nodded, "Yep and I won this time."

Suddenly, all the lights went out. The yellow ranger shrieked in surprise making Adam laugh.

"What's so funny?" Trini asked very sternly.

"You're reactions. Come find me." Adam challenged.

"Oh now we're playing find the frog huh? Just to let you know, the sabre toothed tiger has excellent eyesight even in the dark." The yellow ranger playfully taunted.

"I'm really scared."

Adam stayed quiet now, he was silently making his way towards her.

"Uh, Adam? This is not funny. Where are you?" Trini sounded scared.

"GOTCHA!" Adam grabbed her hips making her scream in fright.

The black ninja ranger laughed, the yellow ranger growled. "Who has the good eyesight now?" Adam said, smelling her hair.

"Really funny! And I assume you like the smell of my hair?" Trini chuckled.

Even though it was pitch black, Trini turned around to face him. "No one can see us right?" Adam asked in a soft voice.

Their lips met and the power didn't turn back on.

 **A/N: Nice little chapter. Adam and Trini had some fun in the dark. I don't know if the rating should be up because of such dialogue, tell me in your reviews please. Anyways, expect more to come. I would love to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! Signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, another chapter for you guys. Huge thanks to** ** _superlexy43vr_** **and** ** _Remmiec!_** **Glad you're liking the story! This sequel won't be very long, depending on the situation and your reviews. What I mean by that is how should it end because I have no idea (Uh oh!) Anyways, enjoy this entry.**

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Adam checked to see if the power was still out. After switching the light on, he assumed the power was back. But not before looking back as to what he and Trini did in the darkness. The way she reacted still made the black ninja ranger have a smirk on his face. 'Even though we couldn't see each other.'

The yellow ranger was still sleeping, Adam decided not to disturb her. 'She looks really peaceful.' He felt alarmed for some reason. 'Could any chance these voices possess me? What if I hurt Trini bad? My friends too? Lord Zedd, this spell is too much for me!' It made total sense.

The yellow ranger moved before opening her eyes. "Good morning frog boy." She yawned in the process. Adam smiled, "Good morning my beautiful tiger."

The two rangers kissed. Trini chuckled, "You finally said tiger instead of cat." The black ninja ranger laughed a bit. He finally had a girlfriend, or at least he thinks so. 'Really now? You can't be so sure can you?'

Adam frowned when his demon said that. Trini noticed, "You have to try and defeat it Adam. Or else it could...you know, possess you."

The black ninja ranger nodded, "I know. It could actually happen if I don't do something. That's the worse part, what if I get completely possessed? What if I hurt you?" The yellow ranger shook her head, "Please don't go there. I try not to think about that." She had tears in her eyes now, it was already hurting them.

"But we have to think ahead. If I do end up hurting you real bad, I don't expect you to forgive me. And the worse thing is, I don't know if this is my personal demons attacking or Lord Zedd's spell after when I woke up from that coma."

Trini didn't like to see Adam acting like this. She felt like she needed to do something to help him. The way he just changes his face expressions made her feel a little scared. 'It's as if he could snap at any moment.' At first, she just thought it was his personal demons, that is until he said Lord Zedd's spell. 'Could be both?' All these questions made her frustrated.

"No matter what happens to me, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." Adam said it quietly.

The yellow ranger instantly knew what that meant. "No! Don't say that! You're not gonna die from this, I know it. Don't leave me." She buried her face in his shoulder. The way she said it made Adam more determined to fight this thing inside him.

The two rangers hugged each other tightly, not knowing if this would be the last time.

...

...

...

"Too easy. Please don't tell me you're out of challenges?" Rocky said with a proud voice. He just finished eating fourteen baskets of large fries.

"Geez Rocky! You're like, the human who could eat pounds and pounds of food and not get sick." Aisha pointed out with wonder. Despite that, she had a small crush on her best friend. 'His smile is so dreamy. Yet, he's a eating machine!' She smiled at that thought.

"I'm not out just yet! How about eating...thirty burgers?" Tommy challenged. 'If Rocky beats this, then nothing will.'

"Pfff, is that all you got falcon brains?! Well then, let's get started!" The red ninja ranger replied as Ernie made his way to their table.

"How are you still hungry anyways?! You've eaten ten salads, seven wraps, fourteen baskets of fries and now, you're going to eat thirty burgers!" Kimberly shouted. She never saw anyone this capable of eating this much.

Just as Rocky was about to get started, a loud bang was heard.

"That sounded like a...gunshot?" Zack asked in shock. The rangers just sat there, frozen like statues.

"Everyone stay calm and no one gets hurt!" That voice was very familiar to them.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me that's-" Jason was interrupted. Another bang was shot.

"You humans are really easy to kill. Makes me yawn to death!" Goldar walked in, everyone scrambled out except for the rangers.

"I didn't know Goldar could use a gun." Zack exclaimed.

The golden lion ape monster simply laughed at them. "I could use a lot of things black ranger."

...

...

...

Adam's communicator beeped. "What's going on Zordon?"

"Goldar is wrecking havoc at the Youth Center. The rangers need serious help." His mentor replied.

Adam and Trini looked at each other and nodded. "It's morphin time."

"Black frog ranger power!"

"Sabre toothed tiger!"

The two rangers teleported to their hangout spot.

'You know you can't save them!' Adam fell down in pain. 'It's going to happen soon. Enjoy your life while its lasting.' The black ninja ranger screamed in emotional pain.

"Adam! Not now, we gotta go!" Trini tried to help him but he refused. "No, go help our friends. I'll be right there after this is over. Go!"

The yellow ranger ran in while the black ninja ranger clenched his teeth.

...

...

...

Lord Zedd laughed, watching Adam suffer. "It's almost time. The distraction is working! Keep at it Goldar, while I pay a little visit to our ranger friend."

The evil lord teleported to earth.

 **A/N: Looks like Lord Zedd vs Adam. I don't know if the part of Goldar using a gun is weird or not ok. Guess I decided to be creative instead of using his sword. We all need to be creative some time right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this entry (or not) and R &R! Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to** ** _mysuperlexy43vr_** **and** ** _bart_** **for the reviews. Last chapter for this sequel story and don't expect any fanfics relating to the two stories any time soon.**

Chapter 4:

Adam felt like he could explode any minute. This feeling was becoming way too much to handle at this point. 'Face it! You're nothing but a coward.'

"Just the ranger I needed to see." Lord Zedd arrived. "That dream you had while you were in a coma was my doing. It will become a reality when I do this!" He shot a red streak at the black ninja ranger. Looking up just in time, he dodged it. "So, it was you. Not my personal demons. You were behind everything. Why am I not surprised?" He wasn't afraid no more.

'YOU CAN DO IT ADAM! KNOW YOU CAN BREAK THIS POSSESSION SPELL! YOU'RE FRIENDS NEED YOU!' The frog spirit had spoken. Adam smiled, "I know I can. Hey Zedd, it's all over now."

"Your newly found confidence will-"

"Will what? Well guess what!? Time to send you back to the moon where you belong!" Adam went in stance, before firing, his frog spoke again.

'With full force comes great power. I command Lord Zedd to never step foot on this planet again. However, it is your responsibility to keep it that way. I will assist you if ever needed, Adam Park.'

"FROG BLAST!" Black lights engulfed the evil lord. He didn't bother to say anything, as he teleported away in defeat. 'That's right, flee. Run away you coward. Your friends! They still need your help.'

"Right!" Adam ran inside.

...

...

...

...

"Too easy!" Goldar had fired at the rangers but their suits protected them from the bullets. "Your ranger suit armor won't last long!" He taunted.

"Oh yeah!? That gun won't have any bullets left!" Jason taunted back. Despite the protection, he felt the blunt force of the bullets trying to penetrate through him and the rangers.

Behind Goldar, a gang of frogs silently leaped towards him. Kim and Aisha tried not to laugh, as well as the rest of their friends.

More frogs came pouring in and Adam stood right behind the golden lion monster. "NOW!"

Goldar jumped but it was too late. All the frogs attacked him. "You think this is funny?! Well, we're not finished yet." He teleported out of the building, the rangers powered down.

"Never felt like this in battle before." Rocky still laughed by the time everything was back to normal for the Youth Center.

"Hey Adam, where you'd get the frogs?" Trini asked.

"Let's just say some supernatural ranger power did the job." He replied.

"Ha! Frog prince." Zack teased.

"Really funny you say that Zack because he's my handsome frog prince." Trini kissed him making Kim and Aisha all in awe at the two.

Adam blushed a deep shade of red. "And she's my beautiful tiger."

All the rangers laughed.

 **A/N: Really short chapter, sorry if it was rushed. Feels like I tied up all loose ends for Lost Earth, Lost Power. Future stories won't follow this one. My next fanfic will be a Kim/Jason one, I need a break from Adam fics right now XD. Anyways, I really hoped you all enjoyed and stay tuned! Signing off!**


End file.
